Darth Bane/Legendy
Darth Bane, narozený pod jménem Dessel, se stal Sith'ari, Temný Pán ze Sithu a založil Pravidlo Dvou. Životopis Brzký život Narodil se v roce 1026 BBY, byl horník na Apatrosu ve Vnějším okraji. Poté, co zabil vojáka Galaktické republiky v roce 1003 BBY s pomocí svého přítele Groshika, Dessel unikl ze světa a připojil se k sithskému Bratrstvu temnoty. Původně sloužil jako pěšák, byl uznán jako citlivý na sílu, a odletěl jako učeň na sithskou Akademii na Korriban. thumb|left Začátek učení Studoval tam nějaký čas, rychle se stal jedním z nejlepších studentů před tím, než ztratil svou víru v temnou stranu Síly. Po krátké době, Bane, jak byl nyní známý, byl schopný získat víru a odhodlání stát se nejlepším. Nicméně, brzy ztratl důvěru v Bratrstvo temnoty, věřil že jeho vůdce Kaan, je zbabělec a hlupák. Opouští je aby mohl studovat holocron Darth Revana, a s novými poznatky, pomohl zničit Bratrstvo, jež mu umožňilo vytvořit vlastní Sithský řád. Darth Bane pak zavedl pravidlo dvou, které uvádělo, že by měly být pouze dva Sithové a vyhnout se tak rivalitě, která trápila Sithy po celá tisíciletí. On navrhl sebe jako Darth Banea, a za svého učedníka vzal lidskou ženu, kterou pokřtil Darth Zannah.thumb V roce 990 BBY, se snažil naučit, jak vytvořit holokron, přes který by si jeho znalosti mohly shlédnout budoucí Sithští Lordi. Sithové se vydali na Tython, aby našli holocron starověkého Sithského Temného pána Belia Darzu. Nicméně, když byl Bane na Tythonu, Jedi se dozvěděly o jeho existenci, a poslaly skupiny Jediů, aby ho zabily s jeho učedníkem, který nedávno přišel, mu říct, že jsou loveni. Jakmile dorazili Jediové, setkli se se dvěmi Sithy v pevnosti Darzu. Ačkoli, Sithové porazili Jedie, byl Bane těžce raněn. Zannah ho vzala na Ambriu tam kde žil léčitel Caleb přesvědčila ho aby jim pomohl. Zannah využila své síly k tomu aby se její bratranec Darovit zbláznil a zaútočil na Jedie a Caleba rozsekala na kusy. Jediové věřili, že Darovit byl poslední Sithský Pán a odletěli. Tak, Bane byl držen v bezpečí před Jedi. Sithský lord O deset let později, se Bane začal obávat, že jeho učednice je příliš slabá aby ho svrhnua a převzala plášť Temných Pánů ze Sithu, jak bylo třeba pro pravidlo dvou.Začal zkoumat tajemství jak prodloužit jeho život podle holocronu Darth Andeddu. Nicméně, zatímco Zannah se vrátila z mise na Doanu, Bane byl přepaden a zajat přesilou kterou si najala Serra dcera Caleba. Na Doanu byl Bane uvězněn a vyslýchán, krátce po té co získal svobodu byl Bane napaden Zannah, která se snažila stát novým Temným pánem, ale on utekl a sledovaný thumb|left|194px|Darth Bane se svou učednicí ZannahSerrou na Ambriu s Darth Cognusem, vrahem Iktotchi se zkušenostmi v používání temné strany, kterého Bane plánuje přijmout jako svého učedníka, protože Zannah se ukázala slabá a nehodná. Poté co Cognus zabil Serru, Bane chtěl otestovt svojí učednici na posled poslal Zannah vzkaz aby se s ním setkala na Ambrii. Po začátku souboje, Bane se pokusil přenést svoji podstatu do těla Zannah. Nicméně, ukázalo se že Zannah je příliš silná a porazila jej, a tak zkončil život Sith'ari. Téměř o tisíciletí později, Baneův Sithský řád porazil Jedie a svrhnul republiku. Odkaz Zannah s Congus jako svým učněm pokračovala v Pravidle dvou. thumb|300px Téměř o tisíc let později v roce 32 BBY, se Jediové dozvěděli že Sithové nejsou mrtví.A v roce 19 PřBY se uskutečnil Baneův sen, když byli Jediové po celé galaxii vyhlazeni. Krystal světelného meče Baneovo srdce, který Bane vyrobil a předal ho Zannah padl do rukou kyborga Generála Grievouse téměř tisíc let po smrti Temného pána. Jeho holocron nakonec padl do rukou Darth Krayta. V roce 137 ABY byl otevřen spolu s holocrony Darth Nihiliuse a Darth Andedduda, na Korribanu Darth Kraytem. Nový temný pán se chtěl učit z Baneových zkušeností s parazitiskými tvori, Orbalisky, a jak by mohl přežít vlastní infekci Yuuzhan Vongskými organismi. Bane pokáral Krayta za to, že upustil od Pravidla dvou a Kraytovo nové Pravidlo jednoho je zhoubou pro Sithy. Darth Bane byl legendární Sith'ari, jediný kdo byl prorokován obnovit slávu Sithů, proroctví které se splnilo díky Baneovu novému Sithskému řádu. Chrakteristika Vzhled Bane byl lidský muž vysoké postavy (rovné dva metry) a velmi svalnaté postavy (jak o něm prohlásila jeho podřízená ze Sithské armády Lucia - "Horník z Apatrosu byl skutečným obrem: dva metry vysoký a 120 kilogramů svalů"), kterou si vypracoval během své práce v dolech. Nicméně i přes svou postavu byl velmi obratný. Kvůli výparům v dolech měl také světlejší pokožku než většina lidí a vypadaly mu vlasy. Během služby v armádě prokázal svoji přednost, vůdcovství - všichni vojáci z jeho jednotky byly ochotni ho následovat kamkoliv a v případě potřeby za něj položit život. Byl to také jeden z mála Sithů, kteří oplývali trpělivostí. Byl velmi inteligentní (dokázal například číst Sithský jazyk) a velmi dobrý stratég - většina jeho akcí vyšla přesně podle toho jak je naplánoval. Schopnosti Bane byl jedním z nejlepších šermířů v historii. Poprvé předvedl své dovednosti v souboji proti svému mistrovi Kas'imovi, který je považován za druhého nejlepších šermíře v historii. Dále když dokázal vzdorovat nejlepší šermířce řádu Jedi Rasktě Lsu, jednomu z nejlepších mistrů Valenthynu Farfallovi a rytíři Jedi Johunu Othonovi, kteří byli navíc podporování bojovou meditací a odešel z boje jako vítěz. Byl i velmi schopným bojovníkem s pistolemi, noži, ale i beze zbraně. Ještě jako horník dokázal bojovat se třemi republikovými vojáky a jednoho z nich zabít. Později dokázal uprchnout z vězení a pozabíjet stráže holýma rukama a o chvíli později přežít souboj se Zannah i přesto, že neměl světelný meč a musel se spolehnout jen na Sílu. Také byl velmi mocný v Síle. Už jako pouhý horník jí používal bez jakéhokoliv výcviku - přesto jen k předvídání a během své vojenské kariéry k odhalování nepřátel. Prvním velkým projevem jeho schopností byl okamžik, kdy pomocí Síly schodil celý chrám nebo na zvířeti dokázal krátkou chvíli cestovat vesmírem. Krátce po zavedení Pravidla dvou se mu na tělo přichytili tvorové - Orbaliskové - kteří se mu během 10 let rozšířili po celém těle, kromě hlavy. Kromě toho, že dokázali odolat světelnému meči a sloužili jako brnění, mnohonásobně zvyšovali Baneovi schopnosti. Mistr Jedi Farfalla to při jejich souboji popsal jako "Souboj s přírodním živlem". I přes to, že se zbavil orbalisků jeho schopnosti zůstávali na vysoké úrovni. Později získal jednu z nejcennějších dovedností - Transfer esence. Výskyt *''Darth Bane: Cesta zkázy'' *''Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' *''Labyrint zla (pouze zmínka)'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Snipeři a odstřelovači